Beautiful Lie
by HopeIsHere
Summary: Ivy Phillips is one of the biggest shining superstars in the world, and so is One Direction. When they are both forced to go on world tour together, major things happen. Will sparks fly or will things combust to a dangerous explosion?
1. Oprah Winfrey Called Me!

Hi, I'm Ivy Phillips, you probably know me. I'm a singer/songwriter in the U.K. I was born and raised in London, England on November 8. I was born in a normal family, my father is Daniel Phillips, and he is a successful corporate lawyer. Whilst my mom, Helen is an art curator and I have one big brother, Zach Phillips. When I was in school, I wasn't popular, but I wasn't a loser either. And I've dated other guys too, but not to the point that I was considered a slut.

Now let me tell you how I launched my career as a singer. I was sixteen and I started small like the others, and I made covers of famous songs and posted it on YouTube. I didn't try out for those big contests that you watch on television, like X-Factor or Britain's Got Talent, because I was actually shy and a bit nervous to come out in stage and do it. For two years I have posted songs and covers in YouTube and it was all for fun and I never thought that someone would actually notice my videos.

And I still remember the very day that Oprah Winfrey called my household. It was a lazy Saturday and I was just at home making videos and just being lazy. My dad was at work, mom was at the grocery and my brother was in University, so that left me all alone inside the house. Then while I was editing a video, I heard the phone ring, so I lazily got out off my chair and went to the phone. As I picked it up I said "Hello?" Then the other line responded "Hello, good day, is Ivy Phillips there?"

"This is she, how may I help you?"

"Hello, Ivy, this is Nick Patterson, assistant of Oprah Winfrey."

"Okay, how may I help you?"

"Well, it seems that Ms. Oprah had taken an interest at you while she was watching your videos. She was wondering if you would like to perform for her show this weekend, all expenses will be covered, your plane ticket plus two more persons and a room in one of the finest hotels in L.A."

"Hmm… That sounds tempting, but unfortunately I cannot give you an answer now because I have to talk to my parents about it."

"Oh, that is understandable. Please consider this option and we will call you back tomorrow for your answer."

"Alright, thank you."

"Goodbye,"

"Goodbye."

As soon as I hang up, I called my best friends in the world Luke, Kristen and Jane. I called them and told them about what just happened and they all told me how awesome it was and that I should take it. And when my parents had arrived, I told them about it and they asked me if I really wanted to do it. I, of course, said yes and then they agreed to letting me perform on the show.

Soon, time passed, we flew to Los Angeles and I performed on the Oprah show while making a quick interview with Oprah and she asked me why I started making YouTube videos and other stuff about my personal stuff. That was the starting point of my career. As soon as I landed in British soil, a lot or record labels were asking me to sign to them. I wasn't even sure that I was going to become a singer, I was eighteen, and I never thought that they would offer me to become a star. I actually planned my life to go to college, become a lawyer and just have a normal life with my future family. And now they were all throwing me tons of opportunities to have a different course in life, to have a change, to know what it is like to live like a star, a singer, a celebrity. I consulted my friends and my family about it and they all said the same thing "Follow your heart."

I wasn't really sure, so I decided to let the universe decide. And then while I was walking home one day, I saw the sign. Which was a bit ironic, because it literally came as a sign, it was this sign board that stated **IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A SIGN, THEN HERE IT IS**.

So, I told my family about it, and I was happy to know that they would support me no matter what. So, I looked at all my options and narrowed down all the good record labels who had offered me. So far, I have to choose between Sony Records or Syco Records. They were both great offers, but there was one thing, if I was going to sign to Sony, I have to move to America, and I just didn't want that, so I went with Syco Records where Simon Cowell had treated like his own daughter. And from there on, my career went on the smoothest drive to fame and Hollywood.

Next thing I knew, I had 2 albums both of them went multi-platinum, I had two world tours and lots of concerts, all of them sold out, I had four Grammys, six Brits and lots of other awards. I had even made much collaboration with many aspiring singers like Adele, Beyonce, Mariah Carey, Celine Dion, Frank Sinatra, I had even sung with the legendary Paul McCartney. Then my face was on every magazine and I was given tons of proposals on endorsing many products. I was also the target of the paparazzi just waiting for me to make a single mistake and publish the dirt. But it seemed they never managed to savage dirt about me. It's not like I was a goody-two shoes, I knew how to have fun and live in the moment, but I knew my limits.

Now, at the age of 19, I was successful as hell and was on the top, but I kept myself grounded, unlike others that had a big head and was now in every tabloid magazine. And through all those lights and fame, here I am at a conference room in Syco Record Company seated with Simon Cowell and five cute boys discussing about a world tour.

* * *

Hey guys! I'M BACK! :D


	2. One Direction Infection

_2 days ago…_

"Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi…"

"Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi…" I sang but on octave higher.

"Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi Mi…" I sang as best as I could as it was the highest octave.

"Alright Ivy, nice job today, we are done with the harmonies. I will see you on Thursday to record your songs, and make sure you finish your last one."

"Yeah, but lately I've been having writer's block, and I can't seem to start writing the last song"

"Ok, just try, or if you want, we can ask someone to write the last song for you."

"Nah, I like playing my own songs, I'll just get to it as soon as possible. So, can I go now?"

"Yeah, oh wait! Simon wants to see you in his office after harmonies, so just go see him."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye."

I exited the practice room and I walked down the hallways of Syco Recording Studio. I turned lots of corners and hallways before I arrived at Simon's door. I knocked on it twice and I heard him tell me to come in. I opened the door and saw Simon sitting on his comfortable leather office chair. I smiled and said "Hello Simon! Michael said you wanted to see me." He smiled and said "Yes, yes, take a seat darling." I sat down on a chair across him and asked "What's up?"

"Well, Ivy, you are one of the biggest shining stars now in the world, and so is One Direction." Ah, One Direction, the recent boy band that Simon had formed in X-Factor. They didn't win, but apparently Simon is so interested in them that he wants them to sign at Syco Records. It was a rare case, so One Direction must have extraordinary talent. They were literally big superstars now, with every girl throwing themselves to them, and they have clearly caught everyone's eyes.

I nodded my head for Simon to carry on with his statement. Simon then continued "But they're not quite known yet in other countries and continents, so I was thinking that they could have a world tour."

"Okay, that's great, but why are you telling me?"

"I was thinking that you could also tour with them together. Go to America, Australia, even try to squeeze some countries in Asia, what do you think?"

Another world tour, it seemed like only months ago that I had a tour, it was tiring to be travelling a lot and having jet lag, but the concerts were always fun. So, now Simon was offering me to have a tour with the infamous One Direction. I don't really know them that much, hell, we haven't even seen each other face to face, and so I don't really know them. Would I really risk that? Risk going on tour with some band I barely knew for at least half a year.

"I don't know Simon, I'll think about it, besides, have they agreed yet?"

"No, not yet, but two days from now we will be having a conference about it. I will ask the boys later about it, and I'm pretty sure they'll say yes."

"Okay, but I'll just get back to you on that, is that ok?"

"Of course darling, but be sure to give me a definite answer in that meeting."

"Alright, I have to go, Simon, bye."

"Bye Ivy."

I exited room not before giving a sweet smile and a wave to Simon. Simon is the best. He's the coolest, most-laid back person I've ever met. And although sometimes he can be a bit judgmental and can be a tad bit harsh, he actually has a very big heart. He treats me like his own daughter, and he was so nice to everyone, and he only gets mad when something had went totally wrong or when he's super stressed.

As I take the elevator down to the parking lot, I see my best friend, Luke Avery. Luke also works here, he is part of my band, he plays the guitar and he always goes with me when we go to tour. He sees me and sprints towards me and says "Hey Ivy, where are you headed?"

"I'm on my way home, you?"

"I am now practicing my guitar skills with Michael; he says that we need to practice for a world tour. Are you having another world tour?"

"Well, Simon was offering me to go on a world tour with his boy band, One Direction, and I'm not really sure if I want to go. I've been tired and busy nowadays."

"So, there's no tour then?"

"It's still undecided, I have to talk to my parents about it, but we are most likely to go on tour again."

"Well, good luck, I have to go, it's been a while since we had our rest, so think about it, yeah?"

I nodded and hugged him goodbye while he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. I don't know why, but people always thought that Luke and I were together, which we weren't. Those small things are just our thing, the hugs and the kisses on the cheek, as far as I knew, we were just best friends. We've been friends since pre-school with Jane and Kristen; we were all the best of friends.

* * *

HopeIsHere

* * *

I arrived home and found my mom sitting on the couch reading the newspaper, while sipping tea. She was finally home after going to that art convention in Paris. My mom finally saw me and said "Hello darling. How are you?"

"Mom, you're back, everything's fine" I say as I hug her. I pull away from her sweet embrace and said "So, how was Paris, did you get anything fascinating?" Mom smiled mischievously and said "Honey, I am one of London's best art curators; of course I got something fascinating. I actually got hold of Monet's Women with a Parasol and Caravaggio's Narcissus. I will be putting it in the Annual Winter Gala, with Caravaggio's painting as the center piece."

"That's nice. Mom, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, Simon has offered me another tour…"

"Another tour? Haven't you gone to enough tours in your entire life?"

"Well, he wants me to tour with his new boy band, One Direction, and we're having a world tour."

"World tour again, how long this time?"

"I'm not really sure, but we will have a meeting about in two days, and I am supposed to have an answer by then. So, what do you think?"

"I don't know, honey, but talk to your father about this."

* * *

HopeIsHere

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Come in" I turned around to find our maid, Theresa. She then said "Ms. Ivy, it's time for dinner, please come down." I nodded and said "Okay, Theresa, and please, just call me Ivy."

I descended the stairs and went to the dining room to find my parents already seared. I took a seat in the large mahogany dining table and started to chow down. Then my mother said "Daniel, Ivy here has something to tell you." I looked up at my Dad and said "Yeah, dad, see, Simon has offered me to go on another world tour, and I wanted to ask you if I should go."

He thought about it for a moment and said "How long will it be?"

"At least six months, I'm touring with One Direction."

"Who are they? I've never heard of them"

"They are Simon's new boy band."

Mom then said "Well, I think any boy band of Simon will turn out successful, just look at Westlife." I nodded, Westlife was defiantly one of my favorite bands of all time, I actually got to meet them twice, and they've helped me with singing.

"Well, I think you should go, but after this, please ask Simon for a huge amount of resting time, will you? "

"Alright dad"

"Where are you going this time?"

"It's still undecided, but we will mostly tour around Europe, Australia and the U.S., but they're thinking of having tours in some countries in Asia."

"That's good, explore more of their cultures and get us souvenirs. And when you happen to go to Stanford, visit your brother, and check up on him, okay?"

I nodded and with that said and done, I am now going on a world tour with One Direction, unless, they didn't agree.

* * *

HopeIsHere

* * *

When dinner was finished, I logged on to Skype to chat with my two other best friends in the world, Kristen Hale and Jane Richards. As soon as I signed on, they already called me to a conference. We talked about small stuff, mostly about Jane's love life and their life in Uni. I always wondered what would have happened if I went to Uni. instead of being a star. I probably would've gone to Oxford and studied Law, just like my dad. But that's not happening anymore.

After Jane had finished babbling about her annoying Music teacher, I decided to bring up the world tour topic.

"So guys, listen, I'm going on another world tour, again."

"Another world tour?" asked Jane

I chuckled and said "Huh, everyone has been the saying the same thing. But yeah, another one, except this time, I'm with a boy band of Simon."

"Who?" chimed Kristen

"I don't know if you've heard of them, but they're One Direction." Then Jane just started squealing and screaming really loudly and starts hyperventilating while managing to squeeze out "One Direction! One Direction! You're going on tour with One Direction!" You know that saying where in a group of friends, there is always one who is super crazy, that's Jane for you. And Kristen was more of the mature and sophisticated one. She is the daughter of the second richest man in England, Robert Hale, who owns the famous Hale Enterprise.

After Jane had calmed down, she then stated "You are going on tour with One Direction. The One Direction. That's like the most amazing opportunity ever. Tell me you're going to go."

"I am, but why is everybody going crazy about One Direction?"

Kristen then said "Yeah, why is everybody so obsessed with One Direction? I just made a quick background check on them, and they have at least two million followers in Twitter, and there are tons of fan sites about them, and all those who are crazy about them are apparently diagnosed with One Direction Infection. What the hell is that?"

"And apparently, our friend here has caught it."

Jane defended "Well, if you just listen to their music and watch their videos, they are actually amazing, and they are all so fit and attractive. I don't see why any girl would _not_ be addicted to them, they are like Gods. Just try listening to them, guys, and I'm sure you will be hooked."

"No thanks" Kristen and I said at the same time.

"I don't like stalking people, it's way too creepy"

Jane then defended "It's not stalking… It's simply called… googling. It's called googling."

"Whatever Jane" Kristen said.

"Please, guys, I bet just by looking at them, even both of you will think they're drop dead perfect."

Kristen said boredly "I wouldn't even spare a second glance at boy bands. One day, every single one of them will just get big-headed and be arrogant douche bags."

"My boys won't do such a thing, they promised." Jane said

"Oh, so they're _your_ boys?" I questioned.

"It's just like that, just give them a chance, especially you Ivy, you are touring with them." I thought about it for a moment then replied "Jane, darling, I will give them a chance, but I won't "google" them. Okay?"

Jane nodded then she told us lots of stuff about One Direction. Like how one of the members, Harry, I think, had dated a woman who was twice his age (Ew! Who does that?) And that there was this one guy named Louis who was obsessed with carrots and their little bromance which they call Larry Stylinson. Kristen and I honestly have no idea what she was talking about, and we were just growing annoyed so Kristen had to scold her to stop talking about them. And after that we went back to talking about other stuff, and by the end of the night, I was sure of four things.

1. Jane was absolutely crazy,

2. One Direction was a big thing,

3. I was going on tour with them,

4. And, Jane was absolutely crazy.


	3. First Impressions

_2 days later…_

I was seating with Luke and the rest of my band mates in our own personal lounge. Let me introduce the band, there was Luke Avery, my best friend slash legendary guitarist of our generation. Then there is Alyson Jones, she plays the keyboard and sometimes the bass, and sometimes I've been seeing her and Luke together, and I'm suspicious there's something going on between those two. Then there's Seth McAdams, the bad boy but is a big softie. He is the drummer, he is really awesome at it, no doubt, and it's just that he's a real player. And last but not the least is Holly Quinn, she plays the bass, she is a rocker at heart, she loves all the rock bands there is: Queen, Bon Jovi, Journey, name any rock band and she knows them.

We were at the lounge just having coffee and chatting about the upcoming tour. They too, were tired of all the tours lately, some of them haven't even had their time off, but we were always happy going on tour.

Holly was now telling us of a time during our first tour where Luke's pants had suddenly fell down and Seth was actually rejected for the first time by a girl.

Holly started "So, when we performed _Collide_, Luke was doing this crazy move with his guitar, then I don't know how, but his pants suddenly fell down!" Our laughs now echoed the whole room, just making it lively. Luke had a grumbled face on and said "Okay, okay, you've made fun of me enough, now stop." But Holly only continued "And you know what's worse, he didn't even realize it, and he only did when he jumped around and fell flat on his face!" We laughed again, but it suddenly stopped when we saw someone open our lounge doors. We turned our heads to see who had intruded our glorious laughing time, and found a blonde boy peeking through our lounge. He looked around and said "'Ello, sorry for intruding, but do you happen to know where the water closet is?" I stood up and said "I'll take you; I'm going to see Simon anyway." I waved my friends goodbye and said "See you later guys, and we will continue this later."

As we walked through the hallways of the studio I said "So, who are you? I've never seen you before."

He smiled and said in a thick Irish accent "I'm Niall Horan, I'm from One Direction."

"Ah, I see you're Irish. So you're in One Direction, the band I will be touring with."

"Then you must be Ivy Phillips, I have to say, I'm a big fan of yours."

"Aww thanks. So, where is the rest of your crew?"

"They are in the recording booth right now. We're finishing up our first album."

"Nice, well, here we are, I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah," then we waved each other goodbye as he entered the rest room while I walk to Simon's office. I knock twice on the door and hear him telling me to come in. I open the door and he greets me "So Ivy, how have you been? Have you decided if you're joining the tour?"

I nodded my head and stated "Yes, but my mother wants one condition."

"What is that?"

"I have to go home for Christmas and New Year."

He ponder over what I said for a moment and said "Let's see what we can do, no promises, but we'll try."

"Okay."

"Alright, excellent, now, I will go check on the boys and see how they are doing and in exactly one o'clock we'll have the meeting, alright?"

I nodded my head as we exited the room.

* * *

HopeIsHere

* * *

It was a quarter after one and we were all in the conference room, except for one person. I wasn't really sure who and I did not recognize anyone else in the room except for Simon and Niall. As we all waited for that person, there was silence fell on the room but there was some hushed whispers being exchanged between the boys. I looked at Simon and I knew he was getting irritated by the second; I glance around the room to find every single member of the band's eyes on me. I suddenly felt conscious. I always hated being stared at, especially by boys.

I glanced at the boys and when they saw me looking at them, they quickly turned their gaze. I examined each one of them. The first one sitting next to Simon had semi curly brown hair, had pale skin and had the most soulful brown eyes I've ever seen, he was like a boy next door but seemed mature. Then I turned to the next one, Niall, he had blonde hair and a pair of clear blue eyes, he too was pale, and looked like a cute boy, like a little brother I never had. I observed the next one, he looked like he had sort of an Arabic descent, but he was gorgeous with tan skin, his slick black hair and the warmest brown eyes, it made me want to melt, he looked mysterious and distant, he just had that kind of aura. I examined the last one, he had messily styled hair, a fair complexion with blue eyes that had a mischievous glint in it, and I can safely assume he is the joker of the group, but one can never be sure.

I threw my head back as I was impatient, who was this boy and who does he think he is that he can be late and don't even care? And at that moment, the devil came in. He laughed, threw his hands up and said "I'm sorry I'm late" Simon sighed and said "Sit down now Harry, we are thirty minutes late and I have another appointment. Alright, do we need introductions?" The one called "Harry" sat down next to me, and then the boys shook their heads saying that they already knew me, but I did not know them so I nodded my head. Then Simon told them to introduce themselves.

The brunette stood up first and said "Hi, I'm Liam, pleasure meeting you" He stretched out his hand and I shook it. Then I waited for the lad next to Niall who was looking at Niall, he then told Niall "Niall, go introduce yourself" He shook his head and said "Oh, we've met before, right Ivy?" I nodded my head. Then the mysterious dude stood up and said with his hand outstretched "Hello, I'm Zayn Malik, nice to meet you" I smiled and shook his hand. The next one was the joker; he stood up, ran next to me and said "Hello, love, I am Louis the Tommo Tomlinson. It is very nice to meet you." I chuckled at his childish actions and said "Nice to meet you too." Then he returned to his previous seat, and now the last one. He smirked and said "I would tell you my name, but you already know that." I smiled apologetically and said "I'm sorry Mr. Douche Bag, but I did not even know your existence until I saw you walk through that door." Louis then shouted "Oh! Hazza just got burned!" Harry shot him a death stare and then mumbled quietly "Harry Styles" He stretched out his hand for me to shake but I just left it hanging while I turned to look at Simon. The other boys laughed.

"So, Simon, what are the details of the world tour?"

Simon then started giving us each papers about the details of our tour. He then started explaining about the fine points of our world tour. And after Simon had finished laying out the details, he had told us to pack up and says that the tour will start in two weeks and that we should get acquainted for the mean time. And just when he was about to close the door he popped his head one more time and looked at the boys and said "Oh, boys, a reminder, if you ever hurt Ivy here, you will be officially terminated, am I understood?" The boys nodded their heads and then Simon left.

And as the door closed, all hell was set loose. All of the boys except Harry and Liam started bombarding me with a bunch of crazy questions. I was overwhelmed at how crazy they were, especially Louis. Then I said "Okay, okay, guys, stop, one question at a time."

"What's your favorite color?" Louis asked

"What's your favorite food?" Niall asked

"Are you single?" Zayn asked

"What type of music do you like?" Louis asked

I then answered "Red, burgers, single and any music in general." Liam then said "Alright guys, stop firing questions at her, so Ivy would you like to grab lunch with us?"

I then said "I wish I could but I'm having lunch with my band mates since we are going to discuss about the tour, maybe next time, yeah?"

He nodded then said "Of course, why don't you just give us your number so we can contact each other." We all started exchanging numbers except for Harry who had remained silent for the whole meeting. And I wasn't the only one who had noticed because Niall said "Hey Harry, why so silent?" Louis then said "It's because a girl had rejected him and deflated his ego." Everybody but him laughed and I got up from my seat. I turned to them and said "Well boys, I have to go, just call me if you want to meet up, yeah?" We waved each other goodbye.

* * *

HopeIsHere

* * *

I met up with my band mates in the lounge so we can all go together in this restaurant that Seth's sister owns, her name is Olivia, and she was actually the same age with my brother, Zach. We entered the restaurant to be greeted by Olivia and she sat us down on a table and also giving us menus.

Olivia, like Seth, is beautiful, they've both been given natural beauty, and even if Olivia looks disheveled, she was still lovely. She was more beautiful than any Victoria's Secret Angels, and I always envied that about her, and she was also super kind and very smart too. She was given a lot of offers about being a model, but she turned it all down because she always wanted to be a chef. She is like a sister I never had, she was the one I go to when I have some problems that I just couldn't tell my friends.

So we started discussing about the details of the tour and that we should all practice before the tour starts. And after doing so, I also told them about how the boys were like, and they all seemed fine with them except the boys were not okay with Harry, especially with his player reputation. And the boys were all very protective of us girls. They were saying lots of stuff like '_If they ever touch or hurt our girls, I will murder them._' Or '_If they even lay a single finger on our girls, we will punch the living daylight out of them, and kick them in the nuts, especially that curly-haired boy._' Which is all funny and sweet of them, but I think we could protect ourselves. But they are more worried about Alyson and I since Holly had a boyfriend and they were both loyal to each other. And they all seem to know about Harry, like how he is a very big player and a womanizer and all. I asked them how they knew all those sort of stuff, and they said that the walls of Syco Studios are very thin, which just grossed us out.

Soon, it was time to go home and Luke and Alyson went home together, Holly went to her car and Seth had offered to walk me home. As we walked the streets of London, Seth and I walked in silence, and it wasn't awkward, but actually a comfortable one. And as we arrived my house he then turned to me and said "Listen to me, Ivy, if anyone of those hooligans ever do anything to you, tell me straight ahead, okay?"

I nodded my head and said "Of course, but don't worry about me, you know I'm a strong girl"

"Yeah, just be careful alright."

"Yes, yes, and besides they're alright."

"Yeah, but first impressions are not all that it seems."

* * *

First of all, I want to thank every single one of you readers who had favorited, followed and subscribed to me and this story, I love you all very much and a massive thank you for that!

Love you guys so much!

With Love, HopeIsHere


	4. A Day of Laser Tag and Bets

These past few days have been so hectic and busy. I've been trying to balance my time since I am so busy with practicing with the band, hanging out with my friends, spending time with my family and hanging out with the boys. And Harry nowadays was all cool now, and wasn't an arrogant son of a bitch.

I was now on my way to Syco Records to meet up with the boys and spend the day together. I honestly wonder why they want to spend every single moment with me, when they are going to literally every single moment with me on tour. I walk inside the building and into the elevator and pressed the second highest button. In the very highest floor was all the important stuff, there was the offices of the board and the walk of fame, where they place all our achievements in this glass case cabinet. And just the floor below are where the celebrity lounges and recording booths are located. I exited the elevator and walked to the boys' lounge. I open the door to find the boys all whispering and when they saw me, they looked alarmed. I shot them a weird look and said "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Then I saw Liam roll his eyes and Niall looked like he was holding a laugh and the rest were nervous.

Louis quickly replied "Oh nothing, nothing. So what do you want to do, love?"

"I have no idea. I simply assumed you guys have already planned the day out."

Niall then said "Why don't we have lunch in Nando's, then we'll go play laser tag."

"Laser tag? Doesn't that seem a bit too childish for our age?"

"Age never matters, now let's go!" With that Louis grabbed my hand and we bolted out the building and to Nando's.

* * *

HopeIsHere

* * *

_30 minutes ago…_

The boys were all sitting in the lounge just playing Pokémon when Harry suddenly said "Do you think Ivy is pretty?" Then the boys put their controllers down and suddenly were silent from thinking about it. Zayn then said "Of course, she's beautiful, a very extraordinary girl. She's smart, pretty, kind and she's talented, she's a perfect ten. She's the biggest star out there, her future husband would be lucky to marry her"

Liam then said "Yeah, she's perfect; she's even out of our league."

Harry thought about it for a moment and said to the boys "Well I think she's just an ordinary girl."

Louis stated "Well, of course, you're a player. You've dated many girls; you all see them as just ordinary and something to shag with." Harry felt something in his heart, hurt, it definitely hurt to hear that from your best friend, but you know what they say the truth hurts.

Harry quickly retaliated "I know, I know. But I bet I can shag her and make her fall in love with me before the tour ends."

Zayn scoffed and said "Yeah, she won't be fooled. She's way too clever for you and your tricks."

"You really think that, Zayn?"

"Yes, she doesn't seem like the type to fall for someone like you."

Harry felt another pang of hurt in his heart. He quickly added "Okay, I bet you Zayn, if I can shag her and make her fall in love with me before the tour ends, you will pay me £1000 and you give me your room in the house."

"Fine, but if you don't, you give me £1000 and you give me your car, do we have a deal?" Zayn then stretched his hand for Harry to shake in order to close the deal. Harry looked at it and thought about the consequences for a moment, but nevertheless, he shook Zayn's hand, and a gentleman's agreement was made.

Niall then said "Harry, Zayn, no, this will probably just mess up our friendship, she's like my best friends who is a girl." Liam, the mature one quickly joined in"I agree with Niall on this one, and you remember what Simon said _'If you ever hurt Ivy here, you will be officially terminated.'_"

Harry said "Simon won't even have to know about this, it's simple."

Liam looked at him and said "It's simple, really? Then how do you break up with her? Isn't that going to cause her hurt and pain? Are you really that stupid, Harry?"

Harry thought for a moment before an idea popped into his mind and told the boys "I'm sure in less than a month I'll have her anyway, then we'll stay together for two weeks and I'll break up with her saying that things weren't working out."

Niall just said "Harry, why can't you just stoop being a player?" With that said, everyone was silent, Harry wasn't sure what to say or what to answer, he wasn't sure of his life right now. There was a thick tension in the air, which was rare, and it was really uncomfortable to say the least. Then Louis broke the silence by saying "So, what do you lads have in mind for today's agenda?"

They all shrugged before Niall said "Nando's!" All the boys quickly rolled their eyes at their hungry blonde Irish best friends before saying "Of course, we'll eat there later, but what do you plan to do?" Louis then suddenly had a mischievous look on his face and said "Why not laser tag?" They thought about it and said why not. Then Louis said "Alright, huddle up men, I have a plan, why not during the game, when there is only a few minutes left, we will all shoot at Ivy, yeah?" The boys started nodding their heads agreeing with the plan when suddenly the door was burst open and there stood Ivy in all her glory. The boys broke their huddle instantly. Ivy shot them a weird look before asking "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Liam rolled his eyes and Niall tried to suppress a laugh that is trying to escape his lips.

Louis then answered "Oh nothing, nothing. So what do you want to do, love?"

"I have no idea. I simply assumed you guys have already planned the day out."

Niall then said "Why don't we have lunch in Nando's, then we'll go play laser tag."

"Laser tag? Doesn't that seem a bit too childish for our age?"

"Age never matters, now let's go!" With that Louis grabbed Ivy's hand and they bolted out the building and to Nando's.

* * *

HopeIsHere

* * *

_**Ivy**_

We went to Nando's for lunch, and Niall can sure eat a lot. And I was surprised, because he was fit and seems to never gain weight, which would be a quality any girl would like. And the boys seem used to it already; they weren't even paying attention to him eating lots of amount of food.

When lunch was finished, everybody started taking out £20, so I started taking out my share too. Harry suddenly stopped me and said "Ivy, no keep your money, we never let girls pay."

"Then who will pay for my share then, huh?"

The boys looked at each other, so I just placed the bill on the table. Then Harry took it and gave it back to me and said "I'll pay no worries." He placed another £20 bill on the table, I smiled at his chivalry and he smiled too. After paying, Louis drove us all to the Laser Tag Arena. And during the ride, they were already making teams. And after much argument, we finally made a team. The red team was Harry, Louis and I, whilst the blue team was Niall, Liam and Zayn. When we arrived, we all separated into our respective groups and all of us started to huddle together and make a plan. In the end, I was going to be in our base to protect it, while Harry and Louis will go and attack.

After suiting up and arming ourselves with our laser guns, we went inside the dark laser tag arena. I ran straight to the base and hid myself, and then the game started. Lasers were flying everywhere and everyone was shouting. I got to shoot Niall and Zayn secretly and they would be shocked to see who had shot them.

There was only two minutes left and my goal was to hit Liam. I had already come out of our base after Louis has screamed that they needed my help. I was now in the middle of the top floor, I was hiding behind a pillar where Liam couldn't see me, I was about to shoot when suddenly I was shot. Then I was exposed and all of the boys started hitting me, even my own teammates. And just when I thought it was never going to end, a staff member had entered and told us that the game was over. We all exited the arena and I thumped Harry and Louis both in the heads and said "You traitors!" The boys laughed and I also joined in too because it was funny, I can take banter. Then they started telling me that they had all planned it all along, I pouted and smacked them all at the back of their heads. We checked the score board to see the rankings and the scores. The rankings were Louis, Liam, Harry, Zayn, me and Niall was last. It turns out the blue team had won, so they cheered out their victory and Louis complained and demanded a rematch.

In the second game, Harry was in base and I was with Louis in offense. I had entered the enemy's side and I hid behind a pillar. All the member of the enemy team were all out in offense, so it meant there was no one protecting their base. I sneakily went in their base and started shooting their base. A voice then said announced "Base has been hit, base has been hit!" I endlessly shot the base until it suddenly said "Base has been destroyed!" With that I left their base and joined in on the fight, I was now shooting Liam from behind, and he couldn't see me. I quickly moved from my hiding spot and went to another hiding spot where all the boys were visible but they couldn't see me, it was the perfect hiding slash shooting place.

I shot all of them repeatedly – even my teammates – and they didn't know who was shooting them. And suddenly, the staff entered again and said that the game was over. We all checked the screen to see who had won, we looked to see that our team had won and we all gave each other high fives. Then we checked to see the rankings and it seemed I was first! Hell yeah! Then the rest were Liam, Niall, Louis, Zayn then Harry was last. They all started asking me how I did it and all I said was "It's a secret I'll never tell."

* * *

HopeIsHere

* * *

After changing from our smelly sweaty clothes to dry clean clothes, we had left the arena and decided to just go for some coffee. While we were all driving, all the boys were all singing crazily songs in the radio and it was amusing, so I had joined in. Then Louis said we had to take a small detour to pick his girlfriend up, Eleanor Calder. She was nice, she actually had some classes with Kristen, and they were merely friends.

We went to Oxford to pick her up, and just as we see Eleanor exit the building, I had also seen Kristen exit the building. I exit the car with Louis as he goes to pick up Eleanor. I went to Kristen and said "Hey Kristen, are you done with classes?" She nods then says "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was hanging out with the boys a while ago, and we stopped for Louis to pick up Eleanor."

"Okay, so where are you headed now?"

"I don't know. Would you like to come with us?"

"No, my mother expects me to be home and we have to attend a gala later, and I'm totally dreading it. Would you like to come with me later, it would totally lessen my boredom?"

"Yeah, sure, just text me the details, yeah?"

Louis then approached us with Eleanor and told me "Hey Ivy is your friend coming with us?" Eleanor and Kristen gave each other a nod of acknowledgement, before Kristen shook her head and said "No, I have to go, my car is here." Kristen then gave me a hug goodbye and gave a small wave to Louis and Eleanor before heading to her car where her driver is waiting for her. Louis then turned to me and said "Who is she?"

"She's my best friend, Kristen and apparently she is class mates with Eleanor, right?" Eleanor nodded her head before we went to the car and went for some coffee. Then we drove off to drink some coffee.

* * *

HopeIsHere

* * *

After having coffee with the boys, they drove me home and I quickly told my parents of my plans for tonight. Then I went to my room to choose a dress that I could wear. It was a gala ball, so it was definitely a black tie event, so my attire must be formal. I scanned through my formal dresses and settled for a simple but elegant strapless black dress. I grabbed a pair of black stilettos and drove off to Kristen's mansion.

Once I arrived, I rang on the doorbell to be greeted by their maid. I went inside and quickly greeted Kristen's mom before going up the stairs to Kristen's room. I opened the double doors of Kristen's huge room and she glanced at me and said "Hey Ivy, you picked a dress already?" I nodded my head and said "Yep" popping the p. Then she said "You do know that it is formal right?" I nodded my head and then she continued "And you do know it is a masquerade right?" I shook my head and she said "Alright, I'll just lend you my black mask, come and help me raid my closet!"

We opened her walk-in closet and we all looked for a perfect dress for tonight's event. Then we just settled for a peach dress that went down to her knees. We all wore our dresses on and did some quick styling of our hair and we were done. We drove to the gala which was held in one of the most famous hotels in London. I then realized I had no idea why they were holding a gala?

"Kristen, what is this gala all about anyway?"

"Well, it's charity event slash a celebration of a band"

"What band?"

"I don't know; guess we'll just have to find out later."

"But why are you invited?"

"Apparently, my dad is their sponsor, so we were invited."

When we arrived we slipped our masks on and we entered the scene. Everyone was formal and were all socializing. I looked around to find any signs that says who the band were, and sure enough they were One Direction. Kristen and I spent the night on mostly socializing with many famous celebrities and we sipped a few cocktails every now and then.

While I was talking to Adele, I felt someone tap my back. I turned around to find a curly-haired boy, he seemed familiar, but I can never be sure who since his face was hidden with a mask. He held out his hand and said "Would you like to dance?" I glanced at Adele, my ultimate inspiration and idol a glance, and she just smiled and gestured for me to go and have fun. The mysterious boy dragged me to the dance floor where everyone was dancing the notorious Waltz. Then the boy put his hands on my waist as I place my hands on his shoulders as we swayed to the music. I looked at him and said "Who are you? I'm sorry, I'm just really curious." He chuckled and said "I thought you recognized me." I shook my head and put my hands on his mask so I can pull it out. But he stopped me and said "No, you have to guess who I am."

And as we danced I racked my brain in guessing who he is. He then started singing a song, I knew that voice. I looked into the boy's eyes and found that familiar striking green eyes and blurted out "Harry!" He laughed and said "Yes, it's me. I thought you would've known since this is our party." I laughed and said "Well, honestly, with that mask on, I didn't even know it was you." And as we danced into the night I can see Simon looking at us with an expression that I couldn't quite fathom. I whispered into Harry's ear "Harry, Simon is looking at us; I don't think we should be doing this." I tried to pull away, but he just pulled me back closer in his arms. We started to sway again and he said "Let Simon do what he wants, let's just dance tonight and make it last forever."

And all that I heard was the music and the soft voice of the singer singing in the background.

* * *

Sorry I couldn't update this chapter faster, I was just so tired yesterday because I went to Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk, and I am very exhausted. When I got home yesterday, I literally jumped onto the bed and fell asleep through dinner and everything else... Happy Memorial Day, everyone! :D

I know this chapter is kind of eh... But I rewrote this for at least seven times, and this was the best version I picked, but I still hope you guys liked it!

Leave a review, please? :)

Once again... A massive thank you! I love you all! :D

With Love, HopeIsHere xxx


End file.
